Image capture devices, such as digital video cameras or digital still image cameras, are capable of producing high quality, high resolution images. In addition, digital video cameras and digital still image cameras are typically equipped with auto focus features, and can achieve a greater depth of field than conventional desktop scanners. Such features allow digital cameras to capture text or drawings from a distance, unlike conventional scanners. For example, a digital camera may be used to capture notes or drawings on a whiteboard, chalkboard, overhead projector slide, textual document or the like. For these reasons, digital cameras are highly useful in generating electronic documents of such objects.
Use of image capture devices to electronically capture physical objects, such as whiteboard content, has some drawbacks. For example, images captured by image capture devices often include artifacts or flaws, such as lighting variations, skewed camera angles, noise, blurring, shadows, reflections or other imperfections in the image. A number of approaches have been developed to remove such imperfections. For example, an image processor may perform white balancing, adjust image aspect ratio, enhance contrast, or the like. These processing techniques improve image quality and make the image more aesthetically pleasing to the viewer.